Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth
Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel, multiple unnamed Sabertooth Mages, Dobengal, and their Guild Master: Jiemma. Prologue Natsu, along with Happy, chases after Yukino after she left the hotel where Team Fairy Tail A reside. Yukino notices Natsu running towards her. Natsu then apologizes for misunderstanding her as a bad person. Yukino wonders why he chased her all the way there just to apologize to her with Natsu saying she looks melancholic. She suddenly falls to her knees and begins to cry for the kindness that Natsu has showed her. Yukino tells him all about her excommunication from Sabertooth and what happened to her, saying she has never felt so humiliated and the fact that she doesn't have anywhere else to go. Natsu, after hearing Yukino's story and the pain she had gone through, gets mad at the Sabertooth guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 8-13 Battle Infuriated, he invades Sabertooth's base, wreaking havoc and beating the guild members with ease. They later realize that Natsu is looking for Jiemma, the guild's master. Jiemma suddenly appears, asking Natsu the reason about trespassing in his guild's lodging. Natsu replies that it was because of what he had done, but much to Natsu's dismay, Jiemma doesn't know what he is talking about, making Natsu more furious than ever. Natsu then challenges Jiemma to a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-19 Jiemma decides that Dobengal will be a reasonable opponent against Natsu. Dobengal loyally accepts. Natsu asks if the guild master was running way, but he tells Natsu that it is too early to battle him. In order for Natsu to fight Jiemma, Natsu must show that he is strong enough before he takes him on. Natsu charges towards the guild master yelling to fight him whereas Dobengal states that he won't let Natsu get closer to his master. Dobengal jumps toward his opponent at a surprising speed, but Natsu strikes him down with one punch leading to his defeat, much to everyone’s surprise. Sting tells his master that he will take care of Natsu, but Jiemma refuses as he has gotten interested in Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 2-6 Natsu punches Jiemma on the arm but Jiemma mocks him for the strength that Natsu has put on that punch. Natsu is pushed by back but he crashes his fist to the ground, swings it upward and successfully lands a blow to Jiemma's chest and face. He blows an uppercut on Jiemma and another with a barrage of punches that hit him in his torso. Natsu reveals his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and attacks Jiemma with Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer but is suddenly stopped by Minerva.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 7-12 Aftermath Minerva stops the fight with her Magic. Jiemma asks her why she interrupted the battle. Minerva replies that if the battle were to continue, Jiemma would still gain victory and the fact of maintaining each other's "appearances". She tells them that this battle may get serious and as such could affect their participation in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 13-14 Minerva is revealed to have Happy hostage and uses him to bargain for the battle's end. Happy apologizes to Natsu for getting in his way. Minerva tells him that they'll just overlook this incident and requests Natsu to act in a mature fashion. Natsu and Happy reunite where Natsu forgives him and takes him back to their hotel, thus finishing the fight. Jiemma is surprised about Natsu's strength. Minerva says that all of this will be settled in the games. Natsu then hints them that they will not lose to a guild like them and they will never surpass them, he then says if they are a guild they must take care of their members leaving the guild in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 14-18 Manga & Anime Differences *The anime lengthens Natsu's battle against Dobengal by having the latter initially attempt hand-to-hand combat and attack with smoke bombs before being defeated.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 166 References Navigation